07 October 1990
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1990-10-07 ; Comments *Start of show: "A lively blend of music and chat it is, starting with..." *The Little Richard track is played for the Pig, and prompts some nostalgic musing. Sessions *Chapterhouse, one and only session. Recorded 1990-09-23. No known commercial release (but at least one unofficial one). *Inspiral Carpets, #4 (rpt). Recorded 1990-05-20. Available on Peel Session (Strange Fruit). All tracks played in one block. Tracklisting *'File 1' begins at start of show *CUD: 'Robinson Crusoe (7")' (Imaginary) :(JP: 'My apologies for the slightly peremptory start to the programme,, but Andy and I agreed last week that we were going to try and avoid doing a lot of DJ chat when he handed over to me, all the kind of, "Hey! Great programme tonight, Andy! Really enjoyed every moment of it!," when you know quite well that people haven't been listening to it, although I actually was. I brought in a handful of records which I'd intended to listen to and time for next week's programmes actually, that's how far ahead I work, and I sat here and listened to his programme instead.') *Nightmares On Wax: 'I'm For Real (12"-Aftermath)' (Warp / Outer Rhythm) *Atavistic: 'You Too, Can Be Mainstream (LP-Vanishing Point)' (Deaf) *Tiger: 'Tiger In The Dance (7")' (Blue Trac) *Chapterhouse: 'Falling Down' (Peel Session) @''' *Techmaster P.E.B.: 'Listen To The Music (LP-It Came From Outer Bass)' (Newtown Music) *L7: 'Fast And Frightening (LP-Smell The Magic)' (Sub Pop) *High Risk Group: 'Flag (7")' (Harriet) *Blade: 'Mind Of An Ordinary Citizen (12")' (691 Influential) :(JP: 'There's a piece in the current issue of Sounds about bootlegs, and very interesting it is too. Back in the 70s, when there were lots of Dylan bootlegs and Rolling Stones bootlegs, and I was into that sort of thing, I used to buy 'em, but I rather gave up after that because frankly it just became too expensive, and I couldn't play them on the radio, and I spend too much money on records as it is. I mention this because I saw sessions by the Pixies and Dinosaur Jr., both of them made available on 7 inch EPs which I would like to have been able to buy, but at £8.50 a time...I wasn't prepared to pay that much money, and it is annoying when you know that the money is going to some kind of unscrupulous entrepreneur and not even to the bands themselves, and yet the bands curiously enough, when you say, "Well, why don't we put the stuff out on Strange Fruit and legitimise it in some way?" say they don't want that to be done, so the money goes to bootleggers instead. I know at least one band actually, not one of the ones that I've mentioned, It was Sonic Youth. that actually bootlegged their own session, so I suppose in a sense that comes slightly closer to being right. But this isn't a bootleg, that's for sure.') *Joy Division: '24 Hours (12"-The Peel Sessions)' (Strange Fruit) From session #2, recorded 1979-11-26. *Ballou Canta: 'Si Tu Me Vois (LP-Sadia)' (Saxone) *Slaver: 'Yourself (Compilation CD-革命 Best Run Fast)' (MCR) *Paris Angels: 'Scope (12")' (Sheer Joy) *Zero Zero: 'Thank God For Evil (12")' (Minimal) *Chapterhouse: 'Something More' (Peel Session) '''@ *Hollow Men: 'The Moons A Balloon-Quosh Mix (12")' (Evensong) *Grand Daddy I.U.: 'This Is A Recording (12")' (Cold Chillin') *Inspiral Carpets: 'Weakness' (Peel Session) *Inspiral Carpets: 'Keep It In Mind' (Peel Session) *Inspiral Carpets: 'Grip' (Peel Session) *Inspiral Carpets: 'Beast Inside' (Peel Session) *Little Richard: 'Send Me Some Lovin' (LP-Little Richard Volume 2)' (London) *African Head Charge: 'The Dervish Chant (LP-Songs Of Praise)' (On-U Sound) The last track on side A, at first wrongly announced by Peel as 'Cattle Herder's Chant' (the last track on side B). *High: 'Take Your Time (7")' (London) *Cheba: 'The Piper (12")' (Columbia) *CUD: 'Remember What It Is That You Love (Fist Side) (7")' (Clawfist) *Family Cat: 'Strange Kind Of Love (Claw Side) (7")' (Clawfist) *Centry: 'Stepping Time (7")' (Conscious Sounds) *'File 1' ends *''Interview with Stephen Patman of Chapterhouse'' *Chapterhouse: 'Inside Of Me' (Peel Session) @''' *Le Grande Teke-Teke Ambah: 'unknown (LP-Belokila)' (Editions Okiambimi) *Buffalo Tom: 'Enemy (LP-Birdbrain)' (Situation Two) *K-Klass: 'Into The Night (12"-The Wildlife E.P.)' (F.R.O.) *Cop Shoot Cop: 'Lo.Com.Denom. (CD-Consumer Revolt)' (Circuit) *New Order: 'Paradise (LP-Brotherhood)' (Factory) *Ned's Atomic Dustbin: 'Until You Find Out (7")' (Chapter 22) *Them Inc !: 'Bustin' A Rhyme (12"-Bustin' A Beat)' (Parlophone) *Chapterhouse: 'Treasure' (Peel Session) '''@ *Elmore James: 'Something Inside Of Me (LP-Elmore James)' (Bell) *Rude Boy Business: 'Cool Sailing (12"-Chasing Competition / Cool Sailing)' (Kold Sweat) *Babes In Toyland: 'House (7"-House b/w Arriba)' (Sub Pop) *Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 2 File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1990-10-07 (incomplete) *2) C148 The Peel Sessions Vol.16.mp3 *3) 020A-B7381XXXXXX-0100M0.mp3 ;Length *1) 2:05:08 *2) 1:32:54 (1:15:04 on) (from 1:22:30 unique) *3) 3:00:04 ;Other *1) Many thanks to the taper. *2) Many thanks to mr_maudlin. The Peel Sessions Vol.16. *3) Recordings at the British Library. ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo *3) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B7381/1) ;Footnotes Category:1990 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:British Library